


To Be Loved

by ArcadiaMahler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Clumsiness, Cutesy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadiaMahler/pseuds/ArcadiaMahler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Eren fumbling around as they have sex together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a canon verse AU where the wall never fell, and Eren's passion remained to join the scouting legion mainly to see his role model Erwin Smith and Levi. The titan shifters are just used for manual labour mostly, so they take advantage of Eren a lot, but he thinks it's worth it to be with Erwin. Also nobody died, and Erwin didn't have to lose his arm, and everything was peaceful, /how convenient./

 

"Commander Erwin."

            The commander set his book down in his lap, keeping his finger between the pages as he shut the book. "Eren. Come." Erwin gestured to the chair, and slid a bookmark into the pages, allowing his hands to be free. Eren placed his hand on the doorframe, looking to the chair Erwin had gestured to. He stepped forward, swallowing thickly, and shut the door behind him, locking it. Erwin noticed the small action, and examined Eren for a moment, beckoning again, this time for Eren to come to him.

            "Is something bothering you?" Eren tensed, looking down at his feet. The question seemed to consume Eren's pride. His body tensed, his shoulders squared. He stood in front of Erwin for a long moment, and the taller man wondered if he had said something wrong. Eren came forward, and brought his hands out, a silent request Erwin was familiar with. Erwin sat up, uncrossing his legs and extended his arms, bringing his arms around Eren tight, encompassing him. Eren was slow, but he began to climb onto Erwin's lap, resting on his muscular thighs. He was still dressed in uniform, though the scouting regiment had done nothing more than practice runs that day. An unusual time to relax was on them, the soldiers restlessly wandering the city or lounging in the barracks. They had a whole week to prepare to move out again, to go outside the wall.

            "Eren..." Erwin spoke again, holding the other close to his chest. Eren rested his head against Erwin's shoulder. The taller commander reached out to pet Eren's hair. He flinched, but allowed the touch, relaxing again. Some days Eren could be proud and loud and determined as ever, and some days he was like a rabbit, timid and anxious, unsure of affection. Erwin collected those reactions to himself, fully aware of Eren's trust in him, to keep him safe. Erwin had developed a power over Eren he never thought he'd have. They would share moments together, wrapped against each other, and only recently did it escalate into a relationship beyond simple trust. Eren kissed him eagerly, often coming to his bed chamber, sometimes late into the night and curling up beside him. Romance was not something new to Erwin, but he had not been courted, so to speak, in many months. Years maybe. However, Eren had been so sweet, so yielding to Erwin, and he couldn't help his desire to reward such behaviour.

            "Can we do it? Tonight?" Eren was certainly assertive when he knew what he wanted. Erwin raised his brow, pressing his lips to Eren's neck. Eren was squirming on his lap, and he allowed him to shift around. Erwin knew his manner of speaking. He wanted to have sex, no other way around it. The two had engrossed in such activities, when Eren had been so kind to ask Erwin could not deny him. Often gentle examination of each other's skin, how Erwin's had become so callous and scarred, while Eren on the other hand, had not. Smooth skin, tanned from training in the sun. Bruises where the straps had been digging into his flesh. Eren was an avid kisser, he liked to search Erwin for soft spots on his skin that he could lick and suck and leave marks. He loved to leave marks. And Erwin loved to oblige him.

            The relationship got heavier and hotter, they had seen each other naked many times, often Eren was curious, wanting to see more of Erwin. His desires were mixing in his head, and when he was determined, nothing stopped Eren. Erwin was fully aware of this. They had taken to masturbation and other ways of exploring each other in a more intimate way. Explaining oral sex to Eren had certainly been an interesting topic for Erwin, but once they had gotten down to it, Eren was begging him to do it more often. He couldn't get the sensation of Erwin's mouth out of his head. It was much better than his own hand could ever suffice for. After weeks of this treatment, Erwin knew what Eren wanted this time around, and to be completely outright, he was nervous. Eren wanted to be penetrated, to have sex was something they had talked about on rare occasion. Eren seemed sudden about it, but this wasn't news to Erwin, he was waiting for this, assuming Eren would ask when he was good and ready.

            "Tonight?" Erwin inquired as Eren began to run his fingers through locks of Erwin's blond hair. "Are you sure you want it to be tonight? We can wait if you-"

            "I don't want to wait... I've been waiting..." Eren looked down at himself, and pressed his face to Erwin. "I can't get it out of my head... I'll do what you think is best, but I need to be honest with you. I... I do want this... I know you've been putting it off to.. protect me, I guess. I can handle it, I've fought, I've been through hell, I think I can handle something like sex." Eren was being very mature about the topic, despite his hesitation, and Erwin was grateful for that. Eren was often hesitant in his abilities but his confidence had surged in a short amount of time. There was no beating around the bush however, Eren was a virgin, he had admitted it long ago. Erwin found no problem with this, he simply did not wish to hurt Eren. The only thing he could bring was a sense of preparation and security. The whole thing was in Eren's hands after that.

            "Sex is different than fighting Eren- and yes, I know you know that." Erwin added on when Eren opened his mouth to speak. "Let me finish what I'm saying. Eren, I know you've been through hell. I know you can handle very stressful situations and topics. Fighting is a bit more wild and outright. Sex is much more intimate, this is between us only. I want you to understand that I won't rush you. I especially don't want you to think that I'm getting tired of you, or impatient because of that. Sex is not key to a relationship. If you feel uncomfortable or nervous, I will not force you into an uncomfortable situation." Eren watched Erwin as he spoke, and he could see a soft comfortable sigh leave him. Eren seemed reassured by Erwin's words, and he was glad he could provide that much.

            "I know it's not key... but I want to try. I want you to be my first. Because... I trust you." Eren's voice started to get soft, and Erwin narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brow. Eren was still shy of his feelings, afraid of such information being public. Despite Eren's strength, Erwin knew that he had a lot of power over the younger boy. It was nerve-wracking, thinking of how obedient Eren would be to him. He had vowed not to take advantage of it, and now knowing Eren trusted him gave Erwin something of relief.

            "This is something you want then? To sleep with me? You're sure that you're okay with this?" Erwin hated to bundle so many questions onto Eren, but he wanted him to understand that the idea was a choice, and Eren was in full control of the choices. It seemed to back fire when Eren slid a little back, looking down at his shirt, shying away. He folded his arms together, and blinked his beautiful green eyes.

            "I well, I just-" Eren swallowed thickly. "Yes. I want this... Do you.. not want to?" Erwin tensed up as Eren spoke his anxiety. He reached out, bringing the smaller one's shoulders into his palms.

            "Look at me Eren." Erwin commanded, and Eren obeyed, his eyes were always so wet and wide. Their gaze locked, Erwin admired Eren, he always looked brave, even with fear or anxiety eating away at his core. "Eren, I would never force you into something you didn't want. Now. That being said, if you wish anything of me, I'll grant it to you. This specific topic would be something I wouldn't mind granting you. Only as long as you feel secure." Erwin hoped he wasn't too vague about his meaning, but Eren seemed genuinely relieved. He knew Eren understood, many people thought Eren to be daft due to his intensity of his desires and strengths, but Eren proved to be a astute person if one took to knowing him well enough. Once Eren's misgivings were quelled, he leaned in, and pressed a very assured kiss to Erwin's lips. He had dry cracked lips, something Erwin adored. The only other place with callous skin on Eren was his hand, at the joint where his thumb was attached. After biting it so constantly, there was marks left behind. Erwin couldn't help himself from taking Eren by the wrist and kissing his palm, pressing his lips to his marked skin until Eren was flushing red to his ears. Eren's hands landed on his shoulders, tracing his collarbone and he leaned forward, chest to chest.

            Erwin felt Eren's hips buck into his own, and a subtle moan left Eren's lips. He gave a small smile, hands drifting to cup Eren's thighs. His hips came forward, grinding against Erwin's abdomen, his pants were already tented by his erection.

            "Tonight? Or do you want to do it now...?" Erwin asked, giving a small smile. Eren looked down at himself, cheeks flushing red at the idea of making the decision. Erwin realised his desire was strong, and the question seemed valid given the state Eren was in. He was quick to bring Eren in a soft kiss, and ran his fingers through tangled brunette locks of hair.

            "After I've finished my work, okay? And after dinner. Don't be nervous about it. I'm sure I won't have too much work to do, but if I'm late, you can wait in my bed. Is that all right with you?"

            "Yes." Eren replied an pressed a hard kiss to Erwin's lips. Sharing a few more soft kisses the smaller took it upon himself to slide of Erwin's lap, pulling his dark brown material over his pants, a bulge still evident. He bowed his head. "I still have some maintenance to do..." Eren tried to build up sufficient reason to leave, whether to convince himself or Erwin. He walked away, his hands still at his legs, trying to hide his arousal. Erwin wished to beckon Eren back, to at least take care of his problem, but he knew the other was far too stubborn to listen.

* * *

 

            By dinnertime Eren looked excited as he was anxious. Erwin had time to join him in the dining area, and sat next to him. Erwin stroked his thigh, pampering Eren with gentle squeezes, soft brushes of the hand and arm. Eren was flushed such a dark red his close friend Armin had begun to notice, but Erwin had the assumption that Armin was already aware of the relationship, whether Eren told him or not. When they were done, Eren held his plate low, trying to cover his crotch, setting his dishes away in the large basin. It wasn't Eren's turn to do kitchen duties, so he was quick to disappear from the throngs of people, heading back to the commanders bedchamber. Erwin would still have last minute work to finish, especially since soldiers would try to slip paperwork past him when he was eating dinner, assuming he would not notice the new papers on his desk. Erwin dismissed it, finishing the work in rapid succession and returned to his room as soon as he could.

            Eren was smoothing out the bedsheets, still timid and nervous as earlier. Erwin took him into his arms and stole a few kisses from his lips. Holding him under the thighs he pulled Eren up onto the bed. Boots fell to the floor, and Erwin took his time to roll Eren's socks off. Eren continued to kiss, bumping his nose up against Erwin's. His face was flushed red, Erwin couldn't help emitting a small laugh. He pressed his lips to the shy one, placing him back against the pillows. Eren felt the straps unbuckling around his legs, restricting white pants being slipped off from his pale thighs. Erwin's voice was low, a growl of a noise.

            "You're so beautiful..." Erwin nipped Eren's lips, setting his pants to the side. His undergarments tented by his erection. Eren flushed a darker red around the cheeks, and Erwin leaned in, lips pressed, teeth nipping at each other. Once he gained access to his mouth their tongues slid against each other. It was warm and wet, teeth clashing with each lean. Eren's hands found themselves on Erwin's shoulders, tugging the jacket off as Erwin began to remove it himself. Eren's hands trembled, and he reached out to the belt over Erwin's chest, tugging it hard. Erwin shifted forward from the force, their noses bumping again as the kiss broke.

            "Ah... Sorry... I just-" Eren stuttered, fumbling with the buckle on the belt. Erwin watched him for a moment, hands shaking, tugging the buckle again to bring it undone, but it still didn't budge. "I... I don't know why I can't-" Erwin reached out, brushing Eren's hair away from his eyes, and tucking it behind his ear. Silent, Erwin unbuckled his own belts, the metal holding the leather belt together was tightly moulded to Erwin after years of use. Eren covered his face with his hands, fingers spread out, eyes staring to the ceiling, plastered in embarrassment. Erwin gave him a small smile, and leaned in, kissing the side of his neck.

            "Thank you." he whispered, and leaned down, unbuckling Eren's belts. Eren pulled his hands away, looking down at Erwin, and starting to build up the courage to pry open the buttons of Erwin's shirt. They came undone much easier, and the two pulled off each other's shirts, dropping them on the side of the bed. Eren was a muscular and tense underneath his soft skin, bruises indented his skin where the belts had tightened around his muscles. So young, and still fighting so much. Erwin traced his hands over Eren's chest, watching him twitch underneath. He palmed the last article of clothing left on Eren, his underwear. Eren's hips snapped up as soon as his hand came to cup the bulge of fabric surrounding his erection. There was already a damp patch of precome on the fabric. Erwin pulled the cloth down, and Eren's cock curved against his thigh, slender and lean. He rocked his hips forward, cock pressed to Erwin's thigh, desiring friction madly. Erwin left his shirt to stay undone, his chest showing silver scars and bruises from training. Eren lunged forward to bite at Erwin's neck, finding the spot where his neck and shoulder met and sucked on the skin. A soft groan left Erwin's lips, Eren liked to tease that spot specifically, and Erwin always let him. His chest was riddled with marks, and Eren would smile whenever he saw it.

            "Ah- Give me a second..." Erwin mumbled, his eyes trailing over Eren's naked body. He wanted to push him down and take him as he was, and it was hard not to. Erwin took at slow as he could, inviting Eren to make the decisions. Eren's teeth dragged over Erwin's skin, and gave a soft kiss before pulling away. Erwin slid back, un-tucking his shirt so it could lay easier on his body. His pants were tight against his cock, and it was hard to think. He got off the bed, trying to keep focus on what he wanted to do. Eren watched him somewhat confused until he realised Erwin was closing the curtains to his room. It was dark out, the full pale moonlight was the only source of light. Near the nightstand, Erwin removed a small alcohol lamp, and lit it quietly. The orange glow was all the two had to see the room, and Erwin returned to Eren, pulling his pants off, and letting the straps pool on the floor. Eren got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Erwin's side of the bed.

            "Lay down for me." Erwin spoke, and Eren obeyed, laying with his hips turned, so he didn't have to lay on his erection. Eren still looked a little bewildered, but he was willing to listen to Erwin's words. He kneeled by the nightstand, only in his undergarments and an unbuttoned cotton shirt. He found what he was looking for, a jar of oil scented with mint. It was a topical relaxant for Erwin's stiff muscles, he had gotten it at an in town apothecary, but it served many other uses on the skin. Erwin undid the seal, a sweet strong scent of mint came pouring from it. It was soothing, Erwin began to cover his hands in it, rubbing it over his palms. Eren stared forward, his eyes gave an amused glow in the light of the alcohol lamp.

            "Is that for... lube?" Eren asked, he seemed unsure, and Erwin was sure his knowledge on sex was only textbook, so he did not give any misgivings over it. Nodding, he leaned in knee onto the bed, and started to climb over Eren, leaving the bottle on the nightstand.

            "Yes." Erwin replied. "It's a massage oil. It feels good on the skin, although, it might make you a little more sensitive." He warned, but Eren only seemed more aroused by the idea. The smaller brunette seemed a little confused when Erwin suddenly placed his hands along his hips, and began to squeeze firmly to his sides, hands dragging up to his shoulders. Eren shuddered a sigh, the scent of mint was bitter in his nose, and it made him relax into the bed, curling himself into the sheets. Long, light strokes of Erwin's callous hands coated his back in a thin layer of oil. He shivered again, bringing his thighs together to stop his twitching cock. Erwin's hands were rough, and Eren needed that. Erwin palmed his back, firmly grinding small circles into his lower back, raising his hands, sliding over to both sides of Eren's back, next to the spine. He worked his shoulders, adding a little more oil to rub against Eren's skin. By then, the whole room smelt like a soothing mint, and Eren was compressed to the bed, a dream-like look in his green eyes. Erwin worked the muscles of his back, and a kiss came down his spine, soft and sweet. His hands came over Eren's thighs, and Eren's face suddenly flushed red. His cock was still hard from being pet and massaged so much by Erwin. Erwin squeezed his thighs, running oil all over them, his cock pressed to the bed and Eren instinctively rutted into the fabric, covering his face with blankets. Erwin's hands finally reached out, lovingly stroking his cock, fingers wrapped around the base, examining Eren's length, throbbing red, the head still weeping precum, smeared over Eren's skin and the sheets.

            "Almost done." Erwin rumbled against Eren's thigh, his head resting close there. His hands still roamed over his legs, clutching his calves and massaging the underside of Eren's feet. Eren squirmed at the touch, his feet still sensitive, not callous enough from physical training and expeditions. The more he massaged the more sensations trailed up his legs, feeding straight to his cock. Eren let out a long moan, covering his face. Blushing, he looked to Erwin, guilt from being so turned on by simple touches. Erwin had a glow in his eyes, more than the alcohol lamp could provide. Eren felt his body relax, and he started to turn onto his back, watching Erwin as he climbed over, hands still slick with oil, and he stayed over Eren, hands pressed to his stomach, and trailed down, hugging the base of his erection and heading up to the head of his cock. He swiped his oil covered fingers over Eren's erection, watching him shudder. His hips rocked senselessly into Erwin's hand, desperate to be touched, clear strands of fluid still stuck to Eren's thigh. Erwin gave a calm smile and laid down at Eren's side, chest to his back, and started to stroke his cock slow and hard. He ground his thumb against the head, teasing the slit. Eren let out a wanton cry, covering his face in as much blanket as he could claw at. His hips jerked forward, cock curved to the air. Erwin took this as a reason to add pressure, unable to resist his desire to hear Eren, desperate and begging, his hips violent to shift into his palm.

            "Erwin... I can't... Er-win" the other realised the desperation in his voice a few seconds too late. Eren shuddered at the sensation, hand shooting down the grab Erwin and pull him away. Erwin ran his thumb back over the head of his cock, and Eren made a ruined noise, before he covered his face. He came, spilling over Erwin's hand, his hips shuddered and trembled. Erwin continued to stroke him, the mess settling on the bedsheets and Eren's stomach. The muscles of his thighs rippled tensely with the aftershocks of the sudden sweeping pleasure. Erwin watched him shudder through the orgasm, and as Eren turned away in shame, he used his cleaner hand to brush Eren's hair.

            "Ah- I'm- I couldn't hold back- sorry- I was trying-" Eren panted between his words, still dazed and Erwin brought him into a soft kiss, wiping his hand on the sheets to clean both hands. He pulled Eren back against his stomach, Eren felt Erwin's own erection grinding his lower back, still covered by his undergarments. "I'm sorry-" Eren muttered, breaking the kiss.

            "You look beautiful like this. You always look beautiful when you come." Erwin rumbled in his ear, hands lovingly hugging Eren's stomach, wiping the cum away to clean his skin. Sweat was at Eren's forehead, heart still pumping from the sudden intensity of his orgasm. Erwin held him tight, only looking to him in adoration. "I wish to see you like that more often..." A small smile at his lips, kissing Eren's ear softly. "I'm so lucky to have you... I don't deserve you at all."

            Eren was flushing redder by Erwin's words. He turned his body around, facing Erwin, and intertwined their legs together, pressing close to him, head resting on Erwin's chest. "I didn't mean to come... I... I still want to do it..." He mumbled, expressing his concern. Erwin would never push Eren where he didn't want to go, but he was unsure if Eren knew his own limits.

            "We will, just rest a little." Erwin replied, and began to kiss Eren against his shoulders, trailing over his neck, down his spine. Eren relaxed into the bed with Erwin's permission. Erwin's hands came to his sides again, a gentle slow massage. Eren felt his body trembling from adrenaline, and crashing into a calm state. He had experienced orgasms like this, pressed to Erwin, pleading his name and clutching his arms. Other times, Erwin had taken Eren into his mouth and swallowed every drop of cum, leaving Eren in a stuttering mess of cuss words and bliss. Eren looked to Erwin longingly, wishing he wasn't so sensitive to the touches, wishing he could last longer than he would. Erwin examined the gaze, and brought his hands back around Eren's slim hipbones, kissing him on the jaw, against the lips.

            "You've been so good to me.." Erwin pressed to Eren's ear, kissing him avidly. "Your skin is gorgeous, and you've got a pretty little cock too. If I could I'd keep you in my bed for days..." Eren was flushed red, and turned to Erwin, wrapping his legs around his abdomen and squeezing to him hard. Eren felt so awkward, yet Erwin took the time to make him feel so alluring, to be desired by someone made his heart race.

            "Mhm... You're being ignored down there... aren't you?" Eren grumbled and shifted down, trailing down Erwin's chest, and pressing his face to his abs. Erwin looked to him, a little curious, before Eren placed his hands on the waistband of his underwear, and tugged down, revealing his cock. Heavy and flushed red, Eren leaned forward, still blushing and gave a tentative lick, his breath warm against the sensitive skin. Erwin's eyes widened, feeling Eren's mouth suddenly take in the head of his cock. In his experience, most people hesitated to attempt any sort of oral sex with him, his cock was large and people assumed the same, he was hard to please. Eren was aggressive as he was passionate, trying his best to take in as much as he could, rolling his tongue around the head, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue, scraping his teeth on the skin. Erwin's hands came to rest on Eren's hair, trying to stop himself from bucking his hips into Eren's hot mouth, taking in as much of the sensation as possible. Eren took him halfway before he stopped, sucking hard and creating intense wet noises against Erwin's skin. He pulled off, panting hard and licking his lips, flushed dark red as the rest of him.

            "Bring your hips here, on top of me." Erwin ordered. Eren looked a little puzzled by the order, but Erwin showed him to turn his body towards him, so he was laying on top. Erwin shifted to his back, and Eren was above him, his legs now spread over his chest, cock twitching eagerly. Erwin smirked, Eren was still taking his cock into his mouth, but now he had perfect view of his pert little ass, his hands running over the sides. Eren let out a moan as he ran his fingers over his cock. "Oh, you look so lovely... Your cock is already hard again. Do you like sucking me off that much?" Eren moaned around his cock, sending vibrations straight up Erwin's spine. He had a grin on his face, watching Eren's cock twitch even more, and he leaned back, taking the jar and pouring another small amount of oil on his hands. He rubbed it all over his fingers, and began massaging Eren's buttock, nuzzling his thigh.

            "I'm going to start prepping you..." Erwin mumbled. "If it hurts, tell me, do be vocal about everything you're feeling..." He whispered, and Eren nodded in compliance, breaking his mouth away from Erwin.

            "Please... I... I want you to do it already..." Eren begged, Erwin wondered how long this had been on his mind, having sex, being so ready and willing to be fucked. Erwin ran the pad of his finger over his entrance, and pushed on finger inside. Eren moaned, trying to lick at Erwin's hardened cock. Erwin felt Eren was a little loose, wet from being prepped before. He gave a small smirk, looking to the other.

            "Have you used your fingers on yourself? Have you been masturbating before?" He asked, finger turning inside Eren, and the boy moaned out a weak note. "Do you press up to that spot inside until you come?"

            "Ah-" Eren stuttered, and pressed his face to Erwin's thigh. "I... I t-touch myself thinking of you." Eren admitted, and turned his head, only to see Erwin's piercing eyes, and a digit of his finger entering his backside. "I adored you... I always thought... you were so strong. You were my role model.. I used my fingers trying to pretend it was you..." Eren stuttered, breathing hard as Erwin continued to coil his finger around to look for Eren's spot.

            "No need to pretend anymore... I'll hammer that spot inside you until you see stars." Erwin's voice was a growl, and Eren shuddered, trying desperately to lick and suck Erwin's cock while he was prepped, but the stimulation was too much, he found himself shifting his hips back on Erwin when another finger joined in to tease him. Gasps and moans filled the air, and Eren looked like he would lose it when Erwin's fingers drove into his prostate, sending electricity to his brain, making his limbs numb.

            "Ah!" Eren cried out, and gripped Erwin's thigh tight from sudden pleasure. "Oh god... I'm going to come..." Erwin pushed his fingers as deep as they could go, coating Eren with oil. He smiled, starting to tease Eren, bringing him near orgasm again.

            "There it is..." He grumbled, pushing his fingers into the spot again, Eren shot him another ruined cry for release. "Nice and wet for me here... I ought to fuck you for days, until you can't even walk right anymore... Lie back and make you come all over yourself. Look how wet and ready you are." Erwin spread his fingers and Eren's head came up, embellishing the air with a broken sob.

            "Ah! I'll c-come!" He shouted, and Erwin brought his other hand forward, squeezing the base of Eren's cock, driving him away from the orgasm.

            "Not yet... Not till I fuck you senseless." Erwin growled, and tightened his grip firm around Eren. Eren whined, his hips thrusting to Erwin's hand, trying to be released so he could come again. His cock wept a few drops of come on Erwin's chest, and he smiled, pushing his fingers in harder, purposefully driving it into Eren's spot. He let out a shout, jerking his hips forward, begging silently for Erwin to stop, though his body was begging for more.

            "God... please- please fuck me." Erwin gazed at Eren as he started to speak, the boy always tried to be mature, to hear him curse and beg was something that made Erwin grin. He kept his hand on Eren's cock and made a scissor motion with his fingers before pulling them out. Saliva escaped Eren's lips, his body trembling and shuddering with waves of pleasure, wishing to be released.

            "Beg some more." Erwin ordered, and Eren moaned, wishing the man would take him as he was. He realised how turned on Erwin was by his words, his cock stiff against Eren's chin, and he lifted his head, jerking back against the hand gripping his cock.

            "Fuck me..." Eren hissed. "Please fuck me... Spread my legs open and fill me, please.." His voice was drowned in desperation and Erwin could no longer hold back. He lifted Eren off of him, allowing him some time to calm before letting go of his cock. He shifted the position, Eren on his back, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Now he could see the flush of red over Eren's face and lips, his saliva covered lips, drooling from licking Erwin, his hair tousled with sweat, which had also formed on his forehead and neck. His eyes were hazy with lust, and the talk had Erwin nearly forget that Eren was a virgin. Staying relaxed against Eren's body, he leaned forward, allowing Eren's legs to spread apart. On his knees, Erwin lined himself up with Eren's entrance, watching the younger boy trembling his thighs even shaking. He leaned forward, pressing a few kisses to Eren's chest, and up his neck.

            "Don't be nervous, when I'm done with you, you won't ever remember your name." He cooed in his ear, and another shiver went down Eren's spine. He pushed forward, encasing himself in the tight entrance of Eren. A moan broke free of Eren's lips, his whole body shuddered. The sting of penetration was maddening, Erwin throbbed inside of him, Eren was still so tight that he could feel everything, the thick throbbing shaft, the slow sliding motion, even the roll of foreskin under the head of Erwin's cock.

            "Oh god-" Eren could only let out a sudden cry of pleasure, his arms shaking as they wrapped around Erwin's shoulder, fingernails digging into the skin. "Oh f-fuck.. Commander..." Eren let the words slip from his mouth, the heat blossomed inside him, the pressure inside him, now on his cock was nothing like using his fingers, and he felt if any more movement happened his cum would shoot out of him. Erwin held him close, his own hair tousled with sweat and resting at his forehead.

            "Does it hurt?" He whispered, nipping Eren's ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

            "No- fuck- please... I.. I'm gonna come..." Eren sobbed as soon as Erwin's words formed in his mind. "Don't stop... Please don't..." he begged, clutching Erwin's sweaty shoulders, and shifting as best he could on his cock. Erwin stopped him, and he moaned in annoyance, feeling Erwin's fingers on his hips, pushing him up. "Please... It feels good..." Eren pleaded, and Erwin wanted to give in as he felt the smaller one rake his fingers through his blond hair. Eren's face flushed red as he panted, tongue out, and Erwin couldn't help clasping his lips to him, kissing him fully, tongues dragging over each other, wet and rampant. Eren gasped, teeth nipping at Erwin's never biting, but enough to turn Erwin's senses away. He felt Eren tighten suddenly, and broke the kiss, the both of them sent into silent curses and moans.

            "Damn.. Eren..." Erwin grumbled, his hands still gripping his hips hard. "Do you feel good? You look amazing this way... Maybe every night I should see you this way... Spread out on my bed and trembling like this."

            "E-Erwin- C-commander-" Eren was pleading, his voice nearly gone, ruined by sobs and moans for more. "Please- oh god!" Eren shuddered, gripping Erwin's hair tight in his fingers, even his knuckles turning red. "I'm gonna come!"

            Erwin's hands snapped forward to wrap around Eren's cock. He sobbed again, his cock was hot and throbbing for attention, only to be starved off of an orgasm. Eren looked to Erwin, his eyes blazing with passion and they pushed together, locked in another kiss, savouring the feeling of Erwin's tongue sliding over his own. Erwin began to pull out, and Eren looked at him desperately before a sudden snap of his hips sheathed him inside Eren completely. The force shot through Eren violently, and he threw his head back, cursing Erwin's name, flushed red in embarrassment. He couldn't keep his mature calm stature anymore, but by the looks of it, neither could Erwin. His eyes held a darkness in those blue eyes, and he looked wonderful, determined and godlike as he was in battle. Eren squirmed, wishing Erwin would free his cock from such a tight grip and started to thrust down on Erwin. It seemed Erwin tried to be slow, but neither of them could take it anymore, and his hips shot forward, the mattress creaked under the force of it. Eren was sobbing, clawing Erwin's shoulders demanding for release, he jumped, his body aching for more as he felt the head of Erwin's cock suddenly slam against his prostate.

            "Fuck!" he shouted, only to be kissed firmly by Erwin.

            "Did that hurt?" Erwin panted, breaking the kiss and looking to Eren in concern.

            "N-no, no..." Eren choked on his own spit, trying to concentrate on being conscious. His vision was getting hazy with pleasure, and he looked up, a dizzy expression on his face. "Right there... please, please do it more..." he begged, and Erwin was ready to oblige.

            Erwin fucked him hard, each drag over his prostate brought stars to his eyes, his vision was near failing when Erwin rut into his spot, driving him mad with lust. Erwin had still kept a firm grip on his cock, and he begged to be released, but all Eren could speak was gibberish by the time he could figure out speaking again. He felt blood pounding in his ears, the sounds of hard breathing, the bed creaking under them and slick wet noises emitting between the two of them. His mouth opened again to beg for release before Erwin's mouth kissed him hard, tongue lashing out to Eren's. Eren realised he was begging Erwin's name between breaths of air until he finally received an answer.

            "Yes, Eren?" Erwin's voice was somehow intact, and Eren wondered how he could even manage. His body was shuddering violently, and he reached out, pressing kisses to Erwin's neck.

            "Please... I can't, I need-"  
            "You want to come?" Erwin asked, his thrust rutting Eren's prostate again, turning his response into a yelp.

            "Yes! Please!" Eren begged, hips shifting down to take as much of Erwin in as he could. Erwin gave him a smile, kissing his neck, trailing up to his cheek before finally releasing his throbbing cock.

            Eren shot his head back, breaking the kiss and suddenly tensed up. He couldn't shout, the pleasure gripped his spine and wrung his throat of all the air he ever breathed in his life. It was intense, more than intense, burning inside him until he couldn't take it any longer. Erwin's cock still grinding against his prostate with no sense of slowing. Eren felt his own vision fail, his mind went blank for a moment, and he wondered if his heart stopped, or if the whole world stopped. His orgasm hit him hard, and he rode it out as best he could, face flushed red, saliva escaping his deep red lips. It felt like it would last forever, the sensation of pleasure exploding in his stomach, his cum spilling over Erwin and himself, he begged silently, even his arms too stunned to grip Erwin any longer. Erwin continued to thrust until Eren was spent, Eren never wanted it to end, yet when the last drops of cum fell from him, he collapsed back into the bed, limp as a doll, hoping to never move again.

            Erwin growled in pleasure at the sight of Eren's release, and settled back, pulling himself from Eren's entrance. He leaned forward, feeling Eren kiss his forehead sweetly and came into the sheets, panting against Eren's skin, smelling musk and sweat before leaning on his side, and collapsing next to the younger man. Eren panted, sticky with cum and sweat, and curled his hands into the sheets, resting his head on the pillows. He thought he would want to cuddle up to Erwin, but his body was so sensitive and hot he just wanted to sleep for days. Erwin stayed there, next to him, panting for air, the two trying to get their heart rate back to normal. Eren crumpled up into the sheets, trying not to go completely unconscious. He wanted to speak to Erwin, and nuzzle him, and kiss him, but his whole body felt spent for energy. Erwin's body shifted, and Eren turned his head to see the taller man rising from the bed.

            "Mmhhn...?" was all Eren could bring himself to say. Erwin gave a small smile, the light of the alcohol lamp was dimming, and the two were barely visible in the dark. Erwin leaned over the bed, kissing Eren's jaw, pressing to his ear.

            "I'll be right back." He explained, and stepped away, walking to the door that led to his bathroom. He grabbed a few soft towel, placing them near the sink basin, and towards the large bathing tub. Levi had learned many years ago that the system that pumped hot water through a large series of pipes were turned on during the earliest time of the morning. The water would be near scalding, so when it was time to awaken, the showers were full of hot water. Though Erwin and Levi took advantage of the near boiling water, resting in a bath ever so often, before physical training exercises in the morning. Erwin ran the bath, steam erupted from the rattling pipes, water filling the tubs. Eren was peering over to the bathroom in curiosity, blinking his tired eyes. Erwin returned, and placed one arm under his knees, the other under his shoulder, and hoisted Eren up.

            "Mmhhn..." Eren grumbled again, pressing his face to Erwin's chest. "Oww..." He mumbled, feeling a pain shoot up his spine.

            "Sorry, I should have been a little bit slower for your first time..." Erwin rumbled, his voice was low, and he pressed Eren close.

            "We can... try to be slow.. the next time." Eren replied, giving a small smile. Erwin gave a grin in return, kissing the soft brunette hair which was styled into a wild mess with sweat. Erwin leaned forward, stepping into the tub, the water was hot, and soothed Erwin's aching muscles, when Eren felt the water against his skin he exhaled a sigh, looking exhausted against Erwin's chest.

            "You were wonderful..." Erwin hummed, running his hands over Eren, cleaning him to the best of his abilities. He curled his arms around him, kissing his neck and cheeks, pressing to his head. Erwin wanted to hug Eren close, spoil him rotten, and never let him go. He knew better than to entertain such a desire, simply stroking his chest lovingly, adoring the red flush of Eren's skin. He cleaned the stickiness off of them both, running soap through Eren's hair. Eren shut his eyes when he started to clean his hair, letting the soap run over his face. By the time Erwin was finished he noticed Eren was limp against his chest and he gave a rumble of a laugh. "I must've pushed you a little too hard. I think I'll ask for your squad to have a break day so you can rest. How does that sound?" he asked, leaning Eren upright.

            "Can I sleep in your bed...?" Eren mumbled, eyes still closed. Erwin pressed his lips to his forehead, and cuddled Eren for a few moments, giving a small exhale of a laugh.

            "Of course. Anything for you." Erwin finished cleaning Eren off, and started to dry him, soft pats of the towel against his soft skin. Eren was blinking his tired eyes, trapped in them was a burning adoration that Erwin didn't catch in the darkness. Eren felt his stomach still filled with butterflies, watching his commander dress him in undergarments, and Eren was wrapped in Erwin's shirt, trying not to be complete immobilized by his own infatuation. Erwin picked him up, peeling the musky smelling blanket off, and deciding they were too hot for it anyway. Eren curled up, pressed to Erwin's chest, hands shaking, wrapped around his muscular abdomen. Erwin had a long silent moment of gently running his fingers through Eren's damp hair, watching his chest rise and fall. Eren shut his eyes, pressed up against his arm and shoulder. Eren still felt those butterflies in his stomach, too overrun with exhaustion to say anything anymore. Erwin was gentle with him, pulling the thin cotton sheets over them both, and kissing him until he felt he would drift to sleep. Erwin leaned over him, putting out the alcohol lamp, drowning the room in darkness, and the small streaks of pale moonlight that still pierced the curtains. Eren was limp, curled up against the bed, energy completely spent. Erwin looked down at him, admiring his features for a few short seconds. Erwin's lips pressed to Eren's forehead, gently petting his hair back.

            "I love you, Eren." Erwin nearly whispered his words, as if he didn't want anyone in the world to hear him. No one was allowed to hear those words. No one, but Eren. Erwin settled in the sheets, never assuming a response from his love, and shut his tired eyes, glad to be able to rest against someone who loved him so dearly, and someone he loved in return. He assumed he'd never hear a response to his confession of love. He'd go on as life did, allowing such a night to pass, clutching Eren close. The words would go unsaid. And in the darkness, Erwin would never see that small smile plastered on Eren's lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah- a fanfiction requested to me by a friend. Some fluffy eruren with a first time kink. I hope I did okay. Thank you very much for reading, please leave a kudos or a comment and send me more requests or prompts at my tumblr arcadia-mahler. I really enjoyed writing this request.


End file.
